runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ju's letters
This article contains all of Ju's letters that are known to exist. Keep in mind that these are leaked texts, and that some parts may be missing or possibly inaccurate. Letter 1 Hello Friends, I would like to introduce you to a completely new finding, the Wine of the Gods! You may scoff, but I truly believe that I have stumbled upon such an item, and it is currently hidden in Falador. Oh yes, the city of White Knights! Now, the Wine of the Gods is not an easy thing to discuss, but after studying several texts, I have finally found a connection between god powers and transferring them, just like how Zamorak was able to receive his power from Zaros using the Staff of Armadyl. I know that Zaros is a bit of a touchy subject, but nevertheless, let us get on with it. We all know the existance of Guthix, and that he is indeed very strong in keeping Gielinor in perfect equilibrium. However, how could this explain the loss of certain powers during the transfer of it from Zaros to Zamorak? It will not make sense. If Zamorak did retain all the power from Zaros, then he would have conquered the world by now. Something was indefinately lost, not to mention that Zaros was banished from Gielinor, which would account for more loss. Where did the missing power go? I believe I have found the missing power. A wine containing the power of the gods. When Zaros was banished, it was only his physical form. His blood, his life force, which contains the godly powers still remain somewhere, in a physical form where he was banished from, in order to stay alive. I believe that Zaros is looking for it, and that certain groups are protecting it, in the wrong way, however. -Ju Letter 2 I speak again. To further capitalize on my theory on the...missing power, which you men of deem absolutely ludicrous and revolutionary (in the backward way); I think that the Wine is the counterpart to the Wine of Zamorak. There are several wines, actually. The Wine of Zamorak that we know about is impure, and is not actually the pure blood of Zamorak himself. I believe the real, pure Wine of Zamorak may be underground. My theory is this: *There are several underground passages in the land we call the Wilderness. *There are two temples, one far to the west, the other near the east. *The west temple was a gathering place for mahjarrat, and probably still is. *The east temple is filled with bones, like a crypt. *The east temple is almost completely broken down. *Assuming the "roof" of the east temple was the floor of a building, the altar and bones are located beneath it--creating a "crypt". *The above only makes sense if a hill once existed in the location of the eastern temple. *Assuming that the mahjarrat gather to open the floor at the west temple, there must be something beneath--a crypt *Therefore, both temples have a crypt beneath, the eastern crypt is already revealed. Now, to go even further, there are in fact three Wines of Zamorak. The first which is already open to us, but impure, the second a floor below the altar of the eastern temple, semi-pure, the third and final--2 floors below the ground level of the western temple. The entrance to the extra floors are under the altars--but nobody has any idea how to open up the trapdoors. It remains a secret, as it should be--after all, the pure Wine of Zamorak is a jug of pure blood from Zamorak--pure blood from a god! Why Zamorak will allow traces of his godly blood to be left on Gielinor remains unknown, but I believe he has a purpose for it, maybe when something happens in the future. But as more and more of temples crumble, as more secrets are revealed--perhaps the time for the purpose of the semi-pure wine, and the pure wine, the pure blood is nearing. Regards, Ju